1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to radiation detectors, methods of manufacturing the radiation detectors, and/or radiation imaging systems including the radiation detectors. Some example embodiments may relate to radiation detectors including dual-layer structure photoconductor layers, methods of manufacturing the radiation detectors, and/or radiation imaging systems including the radiation detectors.
2. Description of Related Art
In the radiation imaging field using an apparatus such as an X-ray imaging apparatus, in general, a photosensitive film may be exposed to radiation such as an X-ray and then the exposed photosensitive film may be developed so that an image is generated. Recently, a radiation imaging system such as a digital X-ray imaging apparatus has been provided and, in this regard, similar to a general digital camera, the digital X-ray imaging apparatus may detect radiation by using an electro-optical detector, may process an electrical signal from the electro-optical detector, and therefore may generate an image.
A detector used in the radiation imaging system may be required to detect high energy radiation such as an X-ray and, thus, it may be difficult to employ a semiconductor image sensor (e.g., a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) or charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor) of the general digital camera that may detect visible rays having relatively low energy. Also, the detector used in the radiation imaging system generally may have large size, which is difficult to manufacture due to costs.
Accordingly, various detectors may be provided with the aim of detecting high energy radiation. For example, a detector for detecting radiation may be manufactured in a manner that a photoconductor layer formed of a photosensitive material including a heavy metal is formed on a substrate.